


Tony x Stephen // With a Shuddering Gasp

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Tony still has nightmares.





	Tony x Stephen // With a Shuddering Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Tony didnt die what are you talking about

Tony woke up in cold sweat. Everything was still on his mind. His brush with death, the snap… It weighed on him. He sat upright.

Stephen sat up and wrapped his arms loosely around Tony's waist. 

"I love you," Tony whispered softly, not even looking at him. 

Stephen pressed a soft kiss to his husband's temple. "I love you too, Tony. You can sleep. I'm here."

"I can't sleep," Tony gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

"Peter, Harley and Morgan are fine, Darling."

Tony nodded slowly and leaned against Stephen's chest. "Yeah."

"Deep breaths, Tony. I am right here, and I'm not going anywhere." 

Tony lay back down and tugged Stephen along with him, curling up to the former surgeon's warm chest. He pressed his ear against his husband's heart and listened to the rhythmic beating, a sign that they were both alive.

And Tony was thankful.


End file.
